Just the way you are
by Giry Triche
Summary: Robin wonders why Starfire's still shy with him even after they slept together already.


AN: Anniversary! Dedicated to the man who stuck with me for a year now! I fucking love him. This is a songfic. Used the song he used to wake and surprise me along with a bouquet of roses! Yeah, we're both soooo cheesy. Song: Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. This is a fic about Robin and Starfire. God, I love them. But I love him more. Okay! On with the story before I get lactose intolerant! (I don't own TT. Just the fic. And him.)

(12/27/10)

**Just the way you are...**

Robin woke up and reached for that source of warmth he preferred. He frowned, feeling a pillow. A pillow that smells strongly of her. He sat up and ran his head through his dark spikes, hearing the sound of running water. He smiled, stood up, stark naked, and walked to the bathroom. He can see his girlfriend's long, red sheet of hair and her taut ass. He grinned, knowing the times last night when he would grasp it. He huskily greeted, "Morning, Star." She turned, blushing and replied, "Good morning, Robin."

"I'd like to take a bath too."

"Then I shall hasten."

"No, let me join you."

"That is really not necessary."

"C'mon. Shower with a partner to conserve water, right?" He tried to make things lighter...

"If that is what you wish." ...and failed.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day…_

"Let me wash your hair for you."

"I am very capable of washing my own hair. But thank you."

It's weird that Starfire would still wash herself while they showered even when he offered, especially since Robin saw all of what's there to see. He just stared at her long curtain of hair, as she scrubbed herself. It's been three years, and he finally grew enough so he was a head taller than she was now. She would never allow him to take a bath with her unless he pressed that he did. But even now, even after that beautiful night under the stars, losing her virginity to him, him making her as wanton and shameless as a harem girl with a sultan, she would still turn her back on him like any other times he would take a bath with her.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

Maybe it was her complete lack of self-confidence? Maybe not. She wears those outfits, as if she's not afraid to show how beautiful she really is. But somehow, ever since the first time he took her, she grew shy. Robin decided to break the ice, "Star…You're beautiful." She turned her head at him, blushed and replied, "I thank you, Robin…" Then she continued with whatever she was doing. Robin shook his head, then took her in his arms, surprising her.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He pinned her against the wall of the shower and kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her nose then finally, her lips. He then latched on her neck , whispering there, "Why so shy? I saw every part of the anatomy already." She started, "I_" But he kissed her again._  
_  
_Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

He then kissed her shoulder, down to her finger tips. He went back to her lips then slowly put her legs around his waist. She whispered, "You do not think me so…strange? With my coloring and outlandish looks, so different from the females here in your planet? This is not just because of your urges and your bound duty to me as my boyfriend?" He chuckled, then leaned down to her ear, giving a full-bodied thrust, making her moan, "You're beautiful…"_  
_  
_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say  
_

He started thrusting, loving how she grabbed his shoulder for support. He then reached the place where he joins her and pressed her clit, making her throw her head back and moan loudly. He thought, "_Music to my ears…_"

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He held her close to him now as he steadied his pace. Pausing, but still sheathed in her warmth, he turned the shower off and carried her to the bedroom. They both tumbled down on his bed, still intertwined, Robin making sure he won't crush his girl beneath his bigger body.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

He continued with a steady rhythm, his breath coming out in short gasps, as she held unto the pillow. He pulled out, noting with amusement her confusion, then flipped her so she was lying on her front, exposing her back to him. With his fingertips, he caressed the planes of her back, her ribs, her arms. Then without warning, he took her from behind, making her shoot up a bit in surprise. He knows she's already nearing paradise, and teasingly slowed down, growling in her ear, "Feel it…The more you feel it, the more you know just how much I desire you…" She let out a strangled moan as he pushed hard into her. She came undone. Robin rolled to her side, propped himself up on one elbow and slowly ran his hand on her back.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He gently took her chin, making her turn her head to him, and kissed her sweetly. Finally, Starfire feels that she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

AN: What you think? Lol. Well, you're wonderful. All of you. Byeee! Please read the following as well please. You might like them:

-Breakfast, KF/Jinx

-Something to Remember Me By, Jeri/Kole

-Cat got your Tongue? Cheshire/Speedy (Incomplete. But I swear. I only get a few reviews on this one, positive ones, it gives me the go signal that I should continue)

And I have to say, these are all M rated by the way :)

Ciao!


End file.
